a day in the life
by the black rose1
Summary: g-boys and my world equals total chaos
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, or any of the characters and junk so sue me  
  
"ARRRRGHHH! You asshole give me back my diary" This was how my day started the day the gundam pilots came into my life. My parents and both my aunt and uncle decided to go on a private vacation together(I'm expecting a baby sis or brother when they get back) and left me with my 2 older cousins, lee and Joe and my younger cousin Dwayne. Not my ideal weekend as u can see.  
  
Then Dwayne had to sneak in my room and all and still my diary. HELLO, total invasion of my privacy. Anyways, I was now chasing him all around my house. And let me tell he runs like the energizer bunny, I swear. My older cousins refused to help, so I was on my on chasing this little dumbass around the house.  
  
"Stop right there u idiot that is private property" I yelled at him.  
  
"Whatever Rashada, I'm gonna read your diary and tell all of your friends what's in it! HAHAHAHA!!" well, while he was saying this he had his face turned towards me, and didn't see the upcoming door.  
  
"BOOOOOM"  
  
Both my older cousins ran into the room at the same time. "What the hell happened?" they both shouted at the same time. Me? well I was on the ground laughing, I'm talking bout rolling around on the floor, tears coming out of ya eyes laughing. Dwayne? Well, let's just say he won't ever still my diary again.  
  
Lee, seeing Dwayne on the floor crying and holding his head and me on the floor laughing my head off, guessed the whole situation.  
  
Dwayne" he shouted "how many times have I told you not to steal Rashada's diary, don't you know that thing brings bad luck. Last time Joe tried to still it he ended up in the hospital, and you know he was crying like a big baby.  
  
"Yay!" Joe said, "Hey wait a minute, I was not"  
  
"Can ya'll stop arguing," I yelled at both of them "anyways Gundam Wing is about to come on, and I don't want to miss this one, so bye!"  
  
Before the three of them could figure out what happened, I was running towards the living room. (There is a rule in my house about the T.V., whoever turns it on first chooses the channels, so I'm running to get to it first, understand)  
  
I jumped onto the couch and immediately turned on the T.V. then something I didn't expect happened.  
  
"BOOM"  
  
the T.V. like exploded, knocking me backwards. When I opened, my eyes there were two guns pointed at, my head and a sword pointed at my neck. As there was dust in the air, I couldn't tell who the hell they were. 


	2. a day in the life part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own gundam wing,  
  
If I keep reminding myself then I won't imagine that I do.  
  
"Who are you and where are we?" one of them said.  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Come on onna, answer the question"  
  
"Would you be thinking straight if there were 2 guns and a sword in your face," I yelled at them. Suddenly the dust cleared and what I saw made me scream  
  
"OHH MY GOD, JESUS MARY AND JOESPH"  
  
"Rashada what the hell is going on first Dwayne and now . oh shit"lee yelled "Listen I don't know who u guys are but get out of this house and leave my cousin alone" Joe shouted.  
  
" um.. Joe, lee..that isn't really helping me right now" I said as the both the guns and the sword were getting closer.  
  
"what the hell do you think you are doing, stop pointing that junk at me, I'm not an enemy you know...um hello did you hear me trowa, heero get the stuff out of my face" Five people looked at me in disbelief. "How the hell do you know our names you weak onna"said Wufei  
  
"First of all I am not a weak one, you bake. Second of all I know your names because ya'll are the stars of the cartoon show called Gundam Wing."  
  
Again, five faces looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"You must be joking" Quatre said "You mean I am the star of a T.V. show, ohhh how cooool!" Duo shouted, receiving glares from Heero and Trowa.  
  
"No I am not joking, and I would show ya'll but ya'll just blew up my T.V." I replied  
  
"OHH..Yeah.um sorry about that" said Quatre  
  
"Listen tell us who you are and where we are" Heero said again  
  
"Okay, just chill man. My name is Rashada, and those guys are my cousins Lee, Joe, and Dwayne. And right now ya'll are in the U. S., and if you want to know where, well, right now u guys are in Houston, Texas and it's the year 2002 A.D." I explained.  
  
"What the hell." all of em said.  
  
"Duo I'm gonna kill you, do you hear me literally kill you" said Wufei running after Duo, who was screaming his head off, running around with his braid flying. "Hey listen Wufei, nobody is gonna kill anybody, cuz this is my house and I am not getting arrested for what you do guys think you can do." I yelled, and let me tell you I can yell. Wufei and Duo stopped dead in there tracks, while everybody else turned to look at me with disbelief.  
  
"Right now we shouldn't be worrying about killing Duo, we can do that later," I said  
  
"Hey" duo yelled "Good" said Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. "What we need to worry about is what u guys are gonna do while u are here, I guess u could stay at my house, since our parents are gonna be gone the whole summer."  
  
"We appreciate your hospitality very much Miss Rashada," replied Quatre "Yeah thanks Rashada, u da bomb," Duo said, while keeping his braid away from Wufei. "I guess we will have to accept your offer as we have no where else to go," said Heero "Heero is right" came from Trowa "I will not stay with this weak onna," Wufei stated while receiving a kick, u know where, from me. "Fucking shit" Wufei said in pain "Rule number one, no one, I repeat, no one is going to call me a weak onna while they are in MY house"  
  
  
  
okay that's it for now, you what more then you know what you have to do. REVIEW, durh!!!!! Now go.........I'm waiting......what are you doing, go review NOW!!! 


End file.
